Friends in High Palaces
"Friends in High Palaces" is a fan-made episode. Plot Trixie is seen walking out of her hut with a rolled up carpet in her hands. She hangs it on her clothesline, intending to whack it to clean it from dust. Using her magic wand, she transforms it into a makeshift mallet and starts whacking the carpet with it. However, even in mallet form, it can still unleash magic, which spreads to the carpet. The carpet begins to move on its own and flies away, causing Trixie to panic and give chase. The carpet soon flies through a nearby village, specifically through the marketplace. It begins to wreak havoc, destroying various items and overall ruining the place. Baby is standing by at her vase-selling stall. When the carpet flies past it, not only this results in some vases falling and broken to pieces, but also results in one particular vase falling right onto Baby's head. She begins to cry as the vase is stuck (and her feet bleeding from ceramic shards), prompting Mom to check back. Shocked by this sight, she begins pulling the vase from Baby's head, but this results in her decapitating Baby's head instead. Trixie happens to pass by, panting from exhaustion. She suddenly has a realization that she has a magic wand (still in mallet form), causing her to groan before reverting the mallet back to its original form and using it to increase her running speed. The carpet approaches the palace. Its sheer speed causes the soldiers to be caught off-guard. The same happens when the super-quick Trixie (who even managed to run over the palace walls) runs past as well. Trixie soon catches up to the fleeing carpet and grabs it, but the carpet refuses to be let go without a struggle. It ends up carrying Trixie around, at one point even going through a gushing fountain of water at the center of the palace court. The scene cuts to show King Disco Bear slouching on his throne. He sighs in boredom until he hears Trixie's screams. Trixie and her carpet eventually crashes into the palace, stopping a few steps away from the throne. Guards begin to swarm the place, but Disco Bear asks them to wait first. He examines the bruised Trixie and her carpet, the latter of which is reduced to mere wriggling. Trixie looks around the place. In every corner she looks at, various execution devices can be seen. Realizing her magician life is at its end, she simply braces herself for capture. Disco Bear, obviously more interested in having a female companion, chooses to dismiss the guards before calling Trixie. At this point, the carpet is no longer able to move, its magic effect having apparently worn off. Trixie is taken aback at this, surprised that she will not be executed. Noticing that Disco Bear still has not taken his eyes off her yet, Trixie (wrongfully) assumes that he is interested in a magic carpet ride. The scene changes to show Trixie and Disco Bear enjoying the magic carpet ride that night. They even sing for a while until Disco Bear accidentally swallows a bug. The scene then changes again to show the two standing in the palace gazebo. Disco Bear tries offering Trixie a kiss, still interested in her, but the latter just gives him her rolled up carpet and a copy of her wand. She asks him to wave it near the carpet if he wants another ride. Disco Bear just reluctantly agrees. After that, Trixie uses her own wand to speed her up again and leaves the palace. In his bedroom, Disco Bear places the wand and the carpet on the floor near his bed before sleeping. Shortly after, a silhouetted tree friend is seen having managed to climb into his bedroom's window, somehow having bypassed all of the palace's security. The tree friend is revealed to be Crafty, who intends to steal the King's personal treasure box. Right after picking it up, Disco Bear abruptly wakes up. He then notices the thief, now disguised in a colorful dress and a crown, trying to seduce him to distract him. However, he does not buy it at all as he notices his treasure box being open near Crafty's legs. Apparently, the box's content consists of clothing items for his soon-to-be companion. The scene immediately cuts to show the outside of the palace as Disco Bear shouts out a command to his guards while Crafty manages to escape by stealing the wand and the carpet, followed by a hail of arrows. Crafty uses the magic wand as some sort of control lever to dodge the arrows. Disco Bear looks through the window, still angry. He screams out another command to his guards. Now, instead of ordinary arrows, the guards shoot fire arrows. When Crafty looks back to see the flaming arrows, she begins to panic. Despite this, she can still dodge them just fine. That is, until one fire arrow grazes the carpet, burning it. Crafty ends up jumping off the carpet. She screams as she falls down from a great height until she remembers that she has a magic wand in her possession. She uses it to slow her fall. Unfortunately, all it does is really just slowing down Crafty, the force from her fall is not reduced whatsoever. Because of this, when she hits the ground, she ends up splattering in slow-motion. The next morning, a knock on Trixie's door is heard. When the door opens, it is revealed to be a hooded tree friend as a guest, which in turn is revealed to be King Disco Bear. He holds up the burned and tattered remains of the carpet while laughing awkwardly as the episode ends. Moral "Gratitude is the memory of the heart." Deaths *Chestnut somehow ends up squeezed into one of the lamps. *Baby is decapitated. *A bug is accidentally swallowed by Disco Bear. *Crafty splatters on the ground after falling from a great height. Injuries *Baby's feet are injured from stepping on ceramic shards from the shattered vases. *Some generic tree friends at the marketplace might be injured from the carpet's antics. (off-screen) *Trixie ends up battered and bruised from being dragged by her carpet. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 60% Destructions *The marketplace is ruined by the enchanted carpet speeding through. Trivia *Disco Bear being king is a call-back to his dream self as depicted in "Dream Job". *Aspects of this episode were originally going to be used for a Smoochie specifically made for a female character. However, at the time, the writer had run out of female characters for that purpose, so said aspects were repurposed into a full episode. *One of the starring characters was decided via community poll. The candidates considered were Trixie, Hexe, Lori, Hui Hui, Judy, and Fairymunk. Trixie won the poll with 5 votes, Hexe got 3, both Lori and Hui Hui got 1 each, while Judy and Fairymunk were dead last with 0 votes. *Had the community poll not happened, a brand new character would take Trixie's spot. But the writer had no good ideas for such at the time. *Chestnut appears at the marketplace as a lamp seller who was subsequently killed during the enchanted carpet's antics. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 118 Episodes